La colina
by Lady Laurie Diamond
Summary: Situado después de Change Your Mind , Perla decide dar un paseo porque se siente sentimentalmente desbordada y se encuentra con Greg, quien la conforta


Autora: Lady Diamond.

Resumen: Situado después de Change Your Mind , Perla decide dar un paseo porque se siente sentimentalmente desbordada y se encuentra con Greg, quien la conforta.

Nota de la autora: disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, nunca fuí buena para recordar reglas ortográficas, además suelo escribir sin dormir nada xd. Díganme si desean más historias, alguna historia en especial o algún ship u Otp , también hago lemon o si quieren que continúe este Oneshot, estoy abierta a las propuestas y amo escribir.

Disclaimer: Ellos no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Azucarada.

Clasificación: Confort/Amistad. Oneshot.

Tipo: Atp creo.

Dedicatoria: Con amor para todas las personas que quieran leer este fan ficción. Espero que lo disfruten, (y sobretodo con amor a la gran creadora del show).

Feedback: La verdad no me molestar a saber su opinión, en realidad, me gustaría, me encantaría, saber que piensan o que me pregunten cosas sobre las historias y todo eso.

Con amor para ustedes.

Después de un largo día Perla decidió dar un largo paseo por la colina de flores que tanto le habían encantado a Rose, ella se encontraba pensativa sobre los acontecimientos recientes, aún no podía creer que todo lo que había pasado, la llegada de las diamantes Azul y Amarillo, la gran batalla que había opacado la boda de Rubí y Zafiro, el Clúster, su estancia en Homeworld, el hecho de que para la sociedad gema seguía siendo una simple Perla y este hecho había causado no pudiese ni proteger a Steven ni serle de ayuda convenciendo a las otras diamantes, la batalla contra su dueña original, Diamante Blanco, ella aún no podía creer que se había fusionado con Steven, su bebé había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, había luchado contra casi completamente solo contra el Homeworld y logrado la descorrupción de gemas, Perla tampoco podía creer en cuenta que muchas de sus amigas habían regresado, ella misma había presenciado todo, como si era el fin del mundo entonces, lo recordaba muy bien, durante siglos había visto como Rose ponía todos sus esfuerzos en intentar sanarlas, podía recordar cuando se había rendido y comenzaron a contenerlas en el templo, encerradas en burbujas, ella pensó en Rose y como ésta estaría completamente feliz. también sintió la libertad de por fin haber dicho la verdad sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido sobre Diamante Rosa, de haber roto con su última orden, también tuvo un gran sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza mientras repasaba la historia de la rebelión, cuestionando sus propias acciones y las de la misma Rose,

mientras ascendía a la colina pudo divisar a Greg, ella supuso que también estaba meditando o tal vez disfrutado la vista de la ciudad, no pudo evitar pensar si él sabía sobre Rosa. Decidió saludarlo, pensando que tal vez podrían hablar, ya que al parecer él la entendía mejor que nadie más en el mundo.

Al sentarse a su lado, la gema fue recibida amistosamente por el humano - Perla, ¿también vienes a ver las estrellas? - ciertamente las estrellas se veían hermosas en el cielo, era una vista espectacular, él estaba tocando una melodiosa y apacible canción con su guitarra.

\- algo similar, yo, quería tomar un paseo, han estado sucediendo varias cosas y necesitaba despejar mi mente, entonces pensé en venir, ya sabes, éste era el lugar favorito de rose - ella dijo pensativa, provocando que él sonriera con nostalgia y cariño.

\- si, lo era… ¿te encuentras bien? - bajó su guitarra y volteó en su dirección para observarla.

Ella miró al cielo - eso creo, es decir, me siento feliz de que las gemas corruptas estén sanas y porque el homeworld por fin dejen a Steven y a la tierra en paz, pero, yo, me siento tan culpable, culpable de la guerra, de todo ésto - ella suspiró - casi no pude proteger a Steven contra las diamantes cuando vinieron a la tierra, ni en Homeworld contra Diamante Blanco, yo, sólo, estoy tan preocupada por él, y realmente no se que vayan a decidir las diamantes ahora, estoy tan preocupada - Perla no se dió cuenta cuando las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por su rostro.

Greg puso su mano en el hombro de Perla atrayendola hacia él conteniendola en un abrazo, la visión de la fuerte guerrera espacial siendo tan frágil conmovió su corazón - hey, se que no hay nada que no harías para proteger a Steven, aveces hay cosas que no podemos controlar, no tienes por qué culparte por ello, Steven realmente es un chico fuerte y es muy listo, se que no hay nada que se proponga que no pueda lograr - le dijo con voz calmada.

Ella se aferró a é l- Lo sé, mi bebé ah crecido tanto últimamente, es que, todo es porque durante siglos no podía decir la verdad, que la que había roto a Diamante Rosa era yo en realidad… la rebelión fue mi idea, yo empuñé la espada en contra de mi dueña causando miles de muertes tanto de gemas como de humanos, yo provoque la corrupción… perdí a todos mis amigos exceptuando a Garnet y Rose, yo solo estaba luchando y al siguiente segundo se habían ido, no se que hubiese pasado si Steven también hubiera salido herido por mi culpa -

\- Shh, está bien, está bien - Greg trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarla - La mayoría de Gema corruptas están sanas ahora, y steven está bien, dudo que las diamantes ataquen la tierra o intenten colonizarla ahora que saben la verdad - le habló con voz suave para calmarla - no puedo imaginar cuanto habrán sufrido Rose y tú, ustedes no podían saber que pasaría al fingir su muerte, no sabían las consecuencias que traería, no tenían otra forma de hacer las cosas -

Perla se apartó mirandolo sorprendida - ¿lo sabías? -

\- Rose me lo dijo antes de planear tener a Steven, ella se sentía tan culpable cómo tú al respecto, sobre la guerra, sobre la corrupción, sobre obligarte a guardar silencio todos esos años, sobre mentirles a las gemas, Rose incluso sentía que nunca te había dejado ser realmente libre de ella misma -

Lágrimas silenciosas fluyeron del rostro de Perla, el cual se veía lleno de dolor, entonces la gema entendió el trato de Rose hacia su persona - ¿estás diciéndome que la razón por la cual ella, me dejó ir, fue porque me amaba ? - habló con voz entrecortada antes de hacer un pequeño sollozo ahogado, Greg la abrazó atrayendola nuevamente a sus brazos para acunarla de manera protectora y ella enterró su rostro en el hombro del hombre aferrándose a éste hasta que sus lágrimas se detuvieron. Entonces se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, él tomando su rostro en su mano derecha, hizo suaves caricias en su mejilla, dedicándole una mirada de comprensión. Perla se sonrojó al sentir tal muestra de afecto, nunca nadie la había tratado así además de Rose, permanecieron inmóviles intercambiando sus miradas, prácticamente podía sentir su respiración caliente en contraste de la frescura de la noche. - Greg, gracias por escucharme, realmente no tienes por qué ser bueno conmigo considerando como te traté, realmente lo siento, por mucho tiempo te hice responsable de alejarla de mi, pero no era así, realmente lo siento - se disculpó tímidamente.

\- Está bien, entiendo que me odiaras - el habló tranquilo.

\- Yo, no te odio, no te odiaba, te lo dije, yo sólo, estaba celosa de ti, de ella, de lo que tenían, porque sin importar todo lo que hacía por ella no podía hacerla completamente feliz, yo, me alegro de que la hicieras felíz, me alegro que hayas sido tú, porque creo que eres un gran ser humano tal vez el mejor de ellos que haya conocido, sabes, con el tiempo pude notarlo, nunca, tú nunca me trataste del modo en que te trataba yo, y le enseñaste esas cosas a Steven le enseñaste la mayoría de cosas que sabe, tú solo - Perla se sinceró.

Greg se sonrosó también al escucharla - Bueno, él también ah aprendido mucho de ustedes... yo, no tenía idea de que pensabas de ese modo -

\- bueno… sí, yo, lo hago - su rostro se volvió profundamente turquesa por el rubor. Al verse ambos igual de sonrojados rieron cómodamente. Entonces, el teléfono de Perla sonó repentinamente para avisarle que tenía un mensaje, interrumpiendo el momento. - Es Steven - dijo luego se revisar el texto - Creo que es mejor que vaya - ella le sonrió de lado cómplicemente y luego se puso de pie.

\- puedo llevarte hasta el templo si quieres, así de paso podría saludar a Steven - Greg se ofreció parándose junto a ella mientras sostenía su guitarra.

\- si, es una buena idea, gracias - ella sonrió amablemente.

Fin de la escena.


End file.
